


I will rise again

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther finds out about Merlin's magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will rise again

**Author's Note:**

> For Anarda ♥

  
  



End file.
